Sepasang Gembok Kunci
by Grey Chocolate
Summary: Sepasang gembok kunci merupakan perumpamaan yang tepat untuk sejoli sejati. Tidak terpisahkan dan saling mengisi satu sama lain. Inilah kisah kami para gembok dan kunci dalam mencari cinta yang hilang dalam hubungan kami. AU/RnR?


_Dahulu kala, tersebutlah sepasang gembok dan kunci ajaib yang merupakan penjelmaan dari sepasang peri penjaga istana. Keduanya terus berdampingan di dalam sebuah kotak kaca di istana kahyangan tatkala sihir mereka terkuras dengan hanya menyisakan sedikit saja sisa. Sampai pada akhirnya, terjadilah sebuah malapetaka di mana istana kahyangan diserang oleh sekelompok penyihir hitam dari timur. Penyerangan tersebut berdampak pada hancurnya istana kahyangan … dan dalam fase tersebut, sepasang gembok dan kunci ajaib lalu jatuh ke bumi. Mereka tercerai dalam radius yang sangat jauh hingga waktu memberi titah kepada mereka agar kembali bersama. _

_Inilah tirai dongeng dari masa lalu bagi masa kini. Untuk cinta yang mereka pertaruhkan abadi …._

_Sebagai …._

* * *

**Sepasang Gembok Kunci **

**.  
**

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**.  
**

**Pair**

**Hyuuga Hinata & Uchiha Sasuke**

**Slight**

**Uzumaki Naruto & Haruno Sakura**

**.  
**

**Warning**

**AU, OoC, typo[s], dll**

**.  
**

**Rekomendasi Lagu**

**Snow Fairy – Funkist**

**Hometown Glory – Adele**

* * *

Seorang gadis yang ayu dengan semurai merah jambunya melangkahkan kaki di tengah tumpukan salju pedesaan. Dari celah bibirnya silih berebut keluar para udara dingin yang membuat kepulan. Meski topi rajut, mantel wol, sarung tangan rajut dan syal melengkapi tubuhnya, cuaca dini hari di desa Konoha memang dingin tanpa bisa dielak. Haruno Sakura, begitulah nama sang gadis yang sedari tadi disapa warga yang berlalu-lalang di dekatnya. Ia adalah seorang belia dengan profesi penjual sup hangat kala musim dingin laiknya kini, atau seorang penjual buah di kala musim lain. Beberapa pelanggan setia tampak antusias ketika sang gadis tertangkap oleh pandangan mereka. Ya, di tengah dinginnya cuaca, Sakura beserta sup hangatnya memang bagaikan oasis di gurun pasir.

Sakura duduk bersimpuh di atas gelaran tikar, diletakkan olehnya keranjang yang dibawanya di sana. Berbondong-bondong manusia menghampirinya, memberikan satu koin perak untuk ditukar dengan semangkuk sup jamur nan lezat.

Setelah merasa bahwa tengah hari telah melabuh di angkasa, ia beranjak dari tempatnya menjajakan sup. Ia lantas menelusuri tepian gunung bertimbun putih salju, kemudian. Melewati beberapa pekerja dengan perkakas besi di tangan kekar mereka. Sakura selalu menyempatkan diri datang ke puncak gunung di mana ibunya bersemayam dalam dekap mimpi abadi. Tak pernah absen dilakukan oleh sang gadis upaya meletakkan semangkuk sup di makam sang ibu, berharap dari tempatnya kini, beliau dapat meransum kenikmatan dari sup buatan tangan dingin sang dara muda Haruno.

Seulas senyuman terkembang tipis, jamrud sang gadis telah dapat menemukan sebuah nisan beraksenkan salju di puncak gunung. Haruno Sakura duduk bersimpuh di depan makam sang ibu setelah sebelumnya meletakkan semangkuk sup hangat di sana. Ia menumpukkan kedua tangannya seraya memanjatkan doa. Kelopak putihnya terpejam seiring lantunan khusyuk doa meluncur dari mulutnya.

_PYAAAR …._

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Sakura yang tengah menyapu timbunan salju di atas nisan sang Haruno senior. Ia berbalik untuk melihat sebuah panorama yang baru kali ini ia temukan. Ladang bebungaan aneka warna yang membentuk sebuah jalan.

_Bunga di musim dingin?_ Sakura terheran-heran.

Mencoba mengusir untaian rasa penasaran, Sakura menjejakkan kaki di sisi ladang bunga tersebut dan mengikuti alur lajur yang secara spontan muncul di atas tanah gunung pada musim dingin. Lajur ladang bunga yang terputus membuat Sakura kontan menengadah dan menemukan sebuah air terjun kecil sebagai muara dari jalan bertabur bunga tersebut. Di tengah air terjun, kerlip cahaya terlihat begitu jelas. Indah. Kilauan yang laksana aurora kutub itulah yang menuntun Sakura untuk mengkuyupkan kaki dan memijak di antara bebatuan sungai yang beberapa bagiannya telah membeku. Lincah sepasang kakinya kini membuat Sakura berhasil mencapai daerah yang masih bercahaya itu. Ia lihat kemudian sebuah batu mengapung di antara derasnya air terjun tanpa terombang-ambing sedikit pun. Sebuah batu kristal berwarna ungu pudar yang berbentuk seperti simbolisis cinta. Jemari Sakura tanpa ragu menyentuh kristal tersebut dan seketika itu, cahaya yang mengelilingi batu tersebut membias seiring dengan hancurnya lajur bunga yang ada menjadi serpihan kelopak dengan wangi yang memanjakan indera. Jamrud membulat ketika batu itu berada di tangannya. Bukan batu biasa, itulah yang kini terbersit di benak sang primadona. Karena, batu kristal tersebut nyatanya berisikan sebuah gembok berkasta emas dengan corak bunga yang tampak berseni. Gembok yang terlihat sedikit terkikis karena terbentur sesuatu namun tetap tidak mengurangi daya pikat akan keindahannya.

"Cantik sekali batu ini," kagum sang Haruno sembari memerhatikan seluk dari kristal di genggamannya.

Namun, baru saja sang gadis hendak meletakkan batu tersebut di keranjangnya, sebuah fenomena terjadi. Gembok yang ada di dalam kristal bersinar kemilau melebihi sinar yang tadi terpancar dari kristal. Hal tersebut, mereflekskan Sakura untuk melepaskan kristal di tangannya. Tak lama, kristal di tangan Sakura mencair, memerlihatkan wujud utuh dari gembok yang perlahan-lahan membentuk siluet manusia. Mulai dari kaki, tangan, bagian tubuh, kepala dan yang terakhir—bagian wajah.

Sakura mencoba tetap membuka mata, memerangi silau cahaya yang memaksa matanya tertutup rapat. Akan tetapi, ia tak ingin melewatkan hal ajaib ini. Tidak akan.

_Apa itu sebenarnya?_

* * *

Desa Kiri yang terletak paling ujung tengah tekungkung dalam musim gugur kali ini. Selalu sama tiap tahunnya, desa tersebut akan menjadi luar biasa ramai di musim gugur dengan pasokan makanan dari alam yang berlimpah. Namun, berlainan dengan rakyat yang tengah berfoya, seorang pemuda tampan bersurai pirang justru menekuk wajah. Uang yang dibawanya untuk menaiki kapal menuju Konoha dirampas beberapa preman pasar tanpa bisa ia lawan. Alhasil, jangankan hendak menyeberangi laut, bahkan untuk mengusir keroncong di perut pun ia tak sanggup. Ia adalah seorang pengembara, hidupnya tak pernah menetap dengan pasti di suatu wilayah. Cinta menjadi satu-satunya harta karun yang dicarinya dan merupakan mono alasan mengapa ia selalu mengembara. Ia belum pernah menemukan seorang tambatan hati, padahal usianya telah matang sebagai pemuda. Menolak dijodohkan oleh orang tua, sang pemuda lebih memilih jati diri sang belahan hati dari opsi mengembara. Uzumaki Naruto, itulah ia. Seorang pengemis cinta yang kini juga mengiba harta.

* * *

Ia berjalan tanpa arah merasuki pedalaman hutan yang nyaris gulita karena senja. Di hutan kecil itulah Naruto merasakan bahwa rasa laparnya akan segera berganti menjadi kekenyangan karena pasalnya di depannya tertanam begitu banyak jamur merah dengan motif polkadot berwarna putih. Beruntung bagi Naruto, baru saja ia hendak meraih jamur yang sesungguhnya beracun dan memakannya—kemudian, mati konyol karena jamur—sebuah cahaya tiba-tiba muncul dari pohon beringin besar di depannya. Pohon dengan akar-akar menjulur itu memunculkan cahaya berwarna biru tua yang begitu indah di bagian pusatnya. Mengalihkan pandangan Naruto yang semula tertuju pada jamur-jamur merah beracun namun menggiurkan. Penasaran, sang Uzumaki junior mendekat ke arah pohon beringin dan mendapati sebuah kristal berwarna biru gelap perlahan keluar dari dalam kulit pohon.

Dengan sedikit keraguan, telunjuk _tan_ Naruto bersentuhan dengan kristal tersebut, memadamkan cahaya benderang yang semula terpancar indah. Mata safir sang pemuda berbinar, ia menggenggam kristal tersebut dengan suka cita dan berlari keluar dari dalam pedalaman.

_Kristal ini bisa kutukar dengan tiket naik kapal! _Ia bersorak gembira dan terlupa akan rasa laparnya sesaat tadi.

* * *

"SIAPA KAU?" Sakura berteriak panik ketika mendapati di hadapannya melayang sesosok tubuh dengan gaun selutut berwarna ungu dan sayap kemilau di punggungnya. Sayap yang sekejap lenyap ketika kaki telanjang sang makhluk asing menapaki air sungai.

Haruno jelita baru saja akan melayangkan kembali pertanyaan yang sama andai saja ia tak melihat ada darah berwarna hijau yang mengalir dari dahi sang gadis bergaun ungu.

"DARAH! HEI, KAU TERLUKA! AYO IKUT AKU!" Tanpa basa-basi, Sakura menarik pergelangan tangan sang gadis dan membawanya berlari menuju kediaman Haruno.

* * *

Seorang pemuda pirang duduk tenang di kabin kapal. Kepalanya mendongak menatap angkasa raya dengan serbuk bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip.

_Besok, aku akan tiba di Konoha. Aku harap, pencarianku berakhir di sana dan aku dapat menemukan 'tulang rusukku' yang hilang._

Naruto terlelap sembari menggenggam erat kristal di tangannya. Kristal yang di dalamnya kini terlihat sebuah kunci berwarna emas dengan aksen mawar berduri dan permata aneka warna kecil mengitari sisinya.

* * *

Jingga dari sang mentari yang terbenam menyinari jendela sebuah kediaman kecil di pinggir desa Konoha. Di balik kusen jendela usang tersebut, tampaklah dua dara yang tengah berkutat dengan perban. Ya, seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu yang tengah membalut perban kecil di area kepala sang gadis yang tadi mengucurkan darah hijau dari lukanya.

"Selesai!" Sang gadis menatap puas hasil kerjanya. Tak sia-sia ia pernah berjualan di area rumah sakit, sedikit banyak ia dapat melakukan tata cara pengobatan dalam fase ringan.

"Sekarang, beritahu aku asalmu dan identitasmu yang sebenarnya! Tidak ada manusia yang keluar dari dalam kristal, bermula dari gembok, apalagi mengalirkan darah dengan warna hijau! Itu aneh!"

Gadis berkelereng _lavender _membisu. Wajahnya menyiratkan bahwa ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Sakura tengah ucapkan kepadanya. Helaan napas terdengar dari mulut sang Haruno.

"Namamu! Na-ma!" Pemilik surai merah jambu mengeja perlahan sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "A-ku Sa-ku-ra. Kau?"

Seolah mengerti, pada akhirnya, sang gadis membuka mulut dan berlantun.

"Hinata …."

"_Oh_! Jadi namamu Hinata?" Sakura tersenyum. "Bisa beritahu identitasmu yang sesungguhnya?"

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Ia kemudian meraih selembar kertas dan pena untuk kemudian dituliskannya sesuatu di atas kertas tersebut. Tulisan yang membuat Sakura mengerut dahi. Bagaimana tidak? Tulisan Hinata bukanlah tulisan yang dipergunakan di desanya, negaranya, bahkan di zamannya. Tulisan itu terlihat seperti torehan kata di atas bebatuan kuno yang pernah Sakura lihat di museum kota seberang.

Sakura kembali menghela napas sembari menepuk pelipisnya sendiri. Agaknya beberapa saat ke depan akan ia habiskan untuk menanyai sang gadis yang terpatok komunikasi berbeda bahasa ini.

* * *

Dini hari. Pelabuhan Konoha.

"HEI! BERHENTI KAU, SIALAN!"

Seorang pemuda berlari ketika seorang awak kapal mengejarnya. Pemuda bertopi coklat itu memacu langkah kencang-kencang ketika awak kapal yang mengejarnya meminta bantuan kepada awak kapal yang lain. Sang pemuda yang rupanya Naruto itu harus melakukan aksi kejar-kejaran karena tersangkut masalah pembayaran. Ia yang awalnya mengira kristalnya akan dihargai mahal sehingga bisa menutupi ongkos naik kapal, nyatanya terpaksa menahan pahit karena sang nahkoda kapal sama sekali tidak menganggap kristal tersebut berharga. Naruto bahkan berpikir nahkoda yang diketahui bernama Kaminari itu gila karena berkata bahwa yang digenggamnya bukan kristal melainkan batu liar biasa.

_Cih! Kenapa bisa begini?_ Naruto terus berlari sembari memandang kristal di tangannya. _Jelas-jelas yang ada ditanganku kristal berwarna biru tua! Dasar kakek rabun!_

"HEI, BOCAH! JANGAN LARI!"

Naruto meneguk ludah dan sekilas menatap ke arah belakang. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan bersiap-siap berlari laiknya kuda pacuan yang usai mendapat cambukan.

_SIAAAL!_

* * *

Sepasang _lavender_ terbuka ketika jangatnya terasa hangat terkena rembesan sinar mentari yang menyelip nakal lewat celah jendela. Ia memandang sekelilingnya tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. Kemudian, mengalihkan pandangan pada tubuhnya yang kini berbusanakan gaun tidur serupa warna awan. Diingat oleh gadis bernama Hinata itu bahwa semalam, sejak interogasi yang dilancarkan Sakura, ia dipersilahkan tinggal di sini—di kediaman Haruno yang lengang.

Merasa lapar, Hinata bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Suara isak tangis yang samar namun terdengar jelas bagi telinga sejenisnya membuat ia melangkah mendekat pada sumber suara yang rupanya berasal dari dalam kamar sang pemilik kediaman, Haruno Sakura. Jemari pasi Hinata memutar kenop pintu kamar perlahan dan melihat dari celah pintu pemandangan di mana Sakura tengah menangis di depan sebuah figura foto yang berada di atas mejanya.

Sayup, lirihan demi lirihan meluncur dari sang dara bersurai merah jambu tersebut. Hinata menyendu air mukanya ketika mendengar tutur kata Sakura yang terakhir pra ia kembali menutup pintu dan membiarkan sang gadis di dalam kamar menangis seorang diri.

"Ayah, ibu … aku merindukan kalian."

* * *

Kaki telanjang Hinata bergerak leluasa di hamparan salju yang mengitari kediaman Haruno tanpa rasa dingin sedikit pun. Bagaimanapun, ia bukan manusia. Rasa yang dikecap inderanya tentu saja berdiferensiasi dengan indera manusia pada umumnya. Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya seolah mencari sesuatu.

"Sedang apa, Hinata?" Sebuah suara yang masih terdengar parau menyapa Hinata.

Sakura telah berada di belakangnya dengan mantel berwarna marun dan _boots_ berwarna coklat. Di tangannya terlihat sebuah keranjang yang mengeluarkan aroma sedap.

"Aku mencari m-makan." Hinata berkata dengan bataan karena masih menyesuaikan diri dengan bahasa manusia.

Sesungguhnya Sakura masih belum mengetahui klasifikasi makhluk apakah Hinata itu. Penyihir, bidadari, malaikat, atau apa? Hinata hanya mampu mengingat namanya tanpa tahu ia berasal dari mana, jenisnya dan apa tujuannya. Meskipun demikian, Sakura tak urung merasa takjub kepada sang gadis mendapati betapa luar biasanya Hinata dalam mempelajari banyak hal, salah-satunya bahasa manusia. Baru saja semalam Sakura menyodorkan buku bahasa dan pagi ini Hinata telah dapat mengucapkan kosa kata dalam bahasanya.

Haruno bermutiara jamrud itu tersenyum. "Kalau lapar, makanlah ini. Aku selalu membuat sup di pagi buta untuk kujual."

Hinata melirik sekilas ke arah Sakura lalu menelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan. A-aku tidak makan itu. Yang aku mau adalah aroma bunga."

Aroma bunga? Tentu saja! Hinata berbeda dari Sakura yang memakan panganan manusia. Tak heran bila apa yang sang gadis idamkan untuk mengisi perutnya adalah sesuatu yang aneh.

Haruno terlihat berpikir sejenak dengan dengungan panjang yang mengiringi. Hingga tak lama ia menepuk tangannya seakan teringat sesuatu.

"_Ah_! Aku tahu! Gantilah bajumu dengan bajuku dan ikut aku berjualan sup! Sepulangnya nanti aku akan mengajakmu singgah di kediaman Bibi Tayuya! Dia memiliki rumah kaca dan kudengar dia memiliki hobi mengoleksi jenis bunga!"

* * *

Beberapa pasang mata menatap kagum pada sosok yang berada di sisi Sakura. Sosok seorang gadis berkulit salju dengan warna mata yang bahkan seolah refleksitas salju. Gadis bermantel dengan warna _khaki_ berenda dan _boots_ putih disertai hiasan pita kecil berwarna merah di sisi-sisinya.

Sakura saja sudah menarik perhatian berkat wajahnya yang cantik. Kini, ditambah keterlibatan seorang gadis yang tak kalah cantik. Tentunya hal ini memberikan keuntungan di mana sup Sakura habis di jam yang lebih awal ketimbang biasanya.

* * *

"_Aaah_, aku beruntung membawamu ikut-serta, Hinata! Supku habis dalam waktu singkat!" Sakura mengangkat keranjangnya tinggi-tinggi dan tertawa ria sembari berjalan menuju sebuah kediaman dengan rumah kaca besar di sisi kanannya. Di dekat rumah kaca, dapat terlihat seorang wanita bersurai merah dengan topi lebar yang tengah mengangkat bungkusan pupuk dalam jumlah yang banyak.

"Lihat! Wanita berambut merah itulah Bibi Tayuya!" Sakura menunjuk wanita yang sudah menyadari kedatangannya dan Hinata.

"Sakura? Ada keperluan apa ke sini?" Wanita berusia 25 tahun itu menyambut kedatangan gadis yang berusia tujuh tahun di bawahnya yang datang ke kediamannya dengan membawa seorang gadis manis.

Usai memberitahukan keperluannya, Tayuya dengan senang hati memersilahkan Sakura dan Hinata untuk memasuki bagian dalam rumah kaca besar tersebut. Seperti yang telah Sakura duga, beragam sayur-mayur, buah dan bunga ada di sana dan memadati tanah gembur yang ada.

"Silahkan pilih bunga yang kalian inginkan, aku akan mengambilkan teh!" Tayuya pamit dan melangkah keluar.

Tanda tanya mengisi pemikiran sang Haruno ketika melihat Hinata melangkah mendekati sekumpulan bunga _lavender_. Sakura mau tak mau merasa penasaran dan mengekor di belakang sang pemilik surai _indigo, _detik selanjutnya.

Jamrud Sakura mengamati dengan seksama tatkala wajah Hinata mendekat ke arah sekumpulan _lavender_ dengan mata yang tertutup rapat hingga tak berapa lama. Ajaibnya, begitu sang gadis membuka mata, aroma _lavender_ yang sebelumnya kental menguar kini terasa lenyap tak berbekas.

"_σας ευχαριστώ_." Hinata tersenyum pada sekumpulan _lavender_ di hadapannya dan menunduk sejenak. Mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih dengan bahasanya tanpa terbata.

Kembali, dengan ajaib, tangkai-tangkai sang _lavender_ melambai lembut tanpa ada bisikan angin yang menyertai. Seakan para _lavender _itu ingin mengucapkan "sama-sama" lewat bahasa mereka sendiri.

* * *

Malam gulita, dua upik kirana tengah bercerita ria. Sakura banyak menyampaikan keluh-kesahnya akan hidup kepada Hinata yang dijawab dengan serentetan nasehat yang membuat sosok Haruno itu jauh lebih tegar. Alasan mengapa Sakura selalu menangis yang Hinata lihat dini hari tadi pun pada akhirnya Hinata ketahui. Keduanya tenggelam dalam riuhnya sesi pencurahan beban. Sampai ….

_BRAKKK!_

Pintu kediaman Sakura dibuka dengan keras oleh seorang pemuda berkelereng safir. Membuat Sakura dan Hinata sontak melihat ke arah pintu untuk mengetahui ada apa sesungguhnya.

Sang pemuda, Naruto, tidak kalah terkejut, ia bahkan berteriak tertahan setelah melihat kedatangan sang pemilik rumah yang ternyata dua gadis jelita.

"SIAPA KAU?" Sakura refleks meraih sapu di sampingnya dan mengarahkannya tepat ke depan wajah tampan sang Uzumaki.

Pemuda itu terperanjat dan menyingkirkan sapu yang menggelitik pangkal hidungnya. "T-tunggu dulu! Aku bisa jelaskan ini!"

* * *

"J-jadi, Tuan adalah pengembara, ya …." Hinata mengambil kesimpulan dari penjelasan Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk semangat.

"Tapi, mana ada pengembara yang dirampok preman? Tidak elit!" Ujar Sakura pedas sembari meletakkan tiga coklat panas di atas meja.

Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi ringsut. Ia kemudian memohon kepada Sakura untuk mengizinkannya menginap beberapa hari di sana sampai misinya mencari pendamping hidup di sana usai. Tentu saja sang tunggal Haruno ambil pusing, bagaimanapun jenis kelamin mereka berbeda dan mereka akan tinggal satu atap? Jangan gila. Ia tidak akan semuda itu percaya pada orang lain.

"Tidak! Tidur saja di luar sana!"

"Tapi, Sakura-_chan_ …."

"Walaupun kita sudah berkenalan tapi itu baru berlangsung barusan. Jadi, jangan sok akrab memanggilku dengan nama kecil!"

"S-sakura, bagaimana kalau kita tes saja apa Tuan Uzumaki ini jahat atau tidak." Saran mendadak dari Hinata jelas saja mengundang tanya dari Naruto dan Sakura sejurus kemudian. Mereka memandangi Hinata dengan sorot mempertanyakan kejelasan maksud dari perkataan sang _indigo_ baru saja.

"Aku tidak punya banyak energi lagi. Tapi, kurasa jika hanya ini aku b-bisa melakukannya." Sang pemilik bola mata _lavender_ memejamkan mata dan meletakkan jemari telunjuknya di tengah dahi sang pirang. Tiba-tiba tulisan kanji _kai_ muncul dari sana.

Dua safir membelalak saat ia merasakan sensasi aneh. Seolah perasaannya tengah digali hingga membuncah keluar. Sakura memandangi Hinata dengan terkesima. Segalanya terasa luar biasa dan di luar nalar tatkala Hinata menyudahi tesnya dan dengan perlahan berkata, "Tuan ini bukan o-orang jahat."

Naruto memegang dahinya yang terasa panas dan menatap hal barusan dengan raut tidak percaya. Safir berbenturan dengan jamrud untuk meminta penjelasan. Namun, sang pemilik jamrud itu hanya angkat bahu.

"Baiklah. Tinggal saja di sini. Kebetulan ada dua kamar lagi yang kosong. Tidurlah di kamar mana pun semaumu."

* * *

Malam kian larut, meninggalkan suara salju yang menimbun di atap dan suara lolongan serigala dari arah hutan yang cukup jauh jaraknya dari tempat tinggal Haruno. Naruto tertidur pulas dengan sebuah kristal biru gelap yang berada di samping bantal kapasnya. Tanpa disadari, kristal itu bersinar redup dan melayang sendiri menuju arah kamar Hinata.

Di sana, di kamar sang _indigo_, batu itu perlahan bersinar dengan menakjubkan, bagaikan ekor api yang berkobar. Batu yang semula berwarna biru gelap itu berubah menjadi warna merah dan melumer, memunculkan sebuah kunci emas di baliknya hingga kemudian membentuk siluet seorang pemuda rupawan dengan busana jubah panjang berwarna hitam tanpa lengan dan sepasang sayap bening di punggungnya. Sosok itu melayang menghampiri sang gadis yang terpulas dalam dengkur lembutnya. Sirat oniks sang pemuda bersayap melembut, jemarinya lalu melekat di antara surai sang gadis dan memberikan belaian lembut.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi."

* * *

_DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!_

Langkah kaki Naruto menimbulkan bunyi bedebam di atas permukaan lantai kayu yang dipijaknya. Ia segera berlari menuju sebuah kamar di mana barusan terdengar teriakan kencang.

Langkah kaki sang pemuda lalu terhenti ketika dilihat olehnya di dalam kamar Hinata, Sakura tengah mengacungkan sapu andalannya kepada sesosok pemuda bersayap dengan surai _raven_.

"Hinata sudah bilang ia tidak mengenalmu! Cepat pergi!" Usir Sakura.

Namun, pemuda di depannya tak memberikan reaksi toleransi. Ia tetap duduk di tepi ranjang dan membelakangi Sakura, sementara wajahnya sendiri sedari tadi tertuju pada wajah manis sang Hinata yang tampak ketakutan.

"Hinata … kau tidak mengenalku sama sekali?" Ia bertanya tanpa bisa meredam rasa kecewanya. Hal tersebut terbukti dari nada suaranya yang melemah ketika sang gadis menjawab pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan dengan gelengan pelan.

"Begitu …." Pemuda itu berbalik dan membuka mulut. "Hei, manusia. Bisakah kau membantuku?"

"_Hah_?"

* * *

"Menemukan apa katamu?" Naruto yang ikut mengambil andil dalam percakapan yang semula hanya melibatkan tiga orang—satu manusia dan dua makhluk asing—merasa tak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya sesaat tadi.

Sang _raven_ yang kini telah mengenyahkan sayapnya mengulang kembali permintaannya dengan enggan. "Permata hati. Gadis ini Hyuuga Hinata dan aku Uchiha Sasuke, kami peri penjaga istana. Akan tetapi, energi kami melemah pasca ribuan tahun menjaga istana dan berubah menjadi gembok kunci, wujud lain kami. Mengetahui hal tersebut, sekelompok penyihir hitam menyerang, beruntung istana kami berhasil menang. Sayangnya, kotak tempat di mana kami bersemayam direbut seorang penyihir dan jatuh ke bumi tepat ketika penyihir itu berada dalam situasi terdesak. Sepertinya, Hinata terbentur sesuatu ketika terjatuh sehingga salah satu permata hatinya hilang, permata hati tentang cinta kami dan hal itu membuat kerajaan tidak bisa melacak keberadaan kami."

"Lalu?" Naruto masih belum mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Membuat Sakura memandangnya dengan tatapan mengejek yang Naruto balas dengan rengutan.

"Kita harus menemukan permata hati berwarna merah itu agar ingatan Hinata tentangku kembali. Hati kami berdua itulah yang nantinya mengeluarkan energi yang tersambung pada istana kahyangan untuk melacak keberadaan kami."

* * *

Akhirnya, mereka sepakat untuk membantu Sasuke dan Hinata mulai hari ini. Akan tetapi, tentu saja di siang hari mereka berempat harus berdagang. Menjajakan sup seperti biasa dengan tambahan dua pemuda tampan membuat sup mereka bukan hanya laris, tapi juga membutuhkan tambahan porsi tiga kali lipat lebih banyak dari biasa. Sorenya, mereka akan pergi ke gunung di mana Sakura menemukan kristal Hinata dan memulai pencarian. Tak beruntung, ketika mereka ada di sana, para penebang kayu tengah bekerja di area tersebut sehingga mereka tidak mungkin menginterupsi kegiatan para pekerja dan hal itu terus berulang selama dua minggu berturut-turut. Membuat pencarian mereka terpaksa mengalami penundaan entah hingga kapan.

Namun, selama dua minggu itulah banyak pelajaran yang dapat mereka berempat petik. Tak hanya kesadaran cinta dari sejoli Uzumaki dan Haruno. Namun, juga persahabatan yang kian merekatkan keempatnya dalam canda dan tawa. Andaikan saja Naruto dan Sakura sadar, alasan mengapa merekalah yang menemukan kristal gembok kunci kahyangan tak lain karena mereka berdua sama dengan situasi Sasuke dan Hinata. Berjodoh namun harus mencari satu sama lain hingga mereka dipertemukan oleh roda takdir seperti kini.

* * *

Satu minggu kemudian, muda-mudi tersebut kembali berjualan sup. Berkat bantuan dari tiga pekerja baru sekaligus sahabatnya, Sakura dapat memperoleh untung yang berlimpah.

Sementara itu, hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata telah semakin intim kendati ingatan Hinata akan Sasuke masih diselimuti kabut yang pekat. Hal ini terlihat dari kebersamaan mereka yang semakin intens. Di mana Sasuke selalu rutin membangunkan sang Hyuuga, menyuruhnya makan tepat waktu dan menceritakan banyak hal ketika Hinata hendak terlelap. Upaya keras dari sang Uchiha itulah yang melunturkan kebekuan hati Hinata akan cinta dikarenakan hilangnya sang permata.

_DRAP!_

Naruto berlari menuju arah Sasuke dan Hinata dengan beberapa awak kapal yang mengejarnya di belakang tiba-tiba.

"TUNGGU, BOCAH! KAU BELUM MEMBAYAR ONGKOSMU WAKTU ITU!" Murka salah seorang awak berjanggut dengan bordir nama Asuma di saku bajunya.

Naruto bersembunyi di belakang Sasuke dan Hinata. Membuat sepasang peri itu harus berurusan dengan terjangan para awak. Akan tetapi, dengan lihai sang Uchiha menarik lengan awak kapal dan membantingnya seakan ia adalah seorang atlet _judo_ sementara Hinata sendiri diam-diam menggunakan sedikit energi perinya dan membuat beberapa awak kapal yang hendak berlari ke arahnya terpeleset. Sakura sendiri melemparkan keranjangnya yang telah kosong pada beberapa awak sebelum mereka menjangkau sang pirang.

"Jangan buat keributan di sini! Jika kalian memang mau uang, ini kuberikan!" Sakura melemparkan tiga koin pada awak kapal yang mengaduh kesakitan dengan kondisi menangkup. Ia lantas menarik tangan Naruto dan membawanya pergi setelah sebelumnya berseru pada Sasuke dan Hinata.

Tanpa sadar, mereka telah memijak di atas tanah bersalju di kaki gunung. Sembari menetralkan napas yang berburu tak beraturan, tanpa sengaja, mereka mendengar pembicaraan para penebang pohon yang kecewa karena hari ini tidak bisa bekerja. Setelah sekelompok penebang itu berjalan melewati muda-mudi, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan secara bergantian pada tiga orang lain. Pertanda bahwa inilah saatnya mereka menjalankan klimaks dari misi ini.

Ya, ini saatnya!

* * *

Sepasang manusia dan peri tercengang ketika melihat bahwa air sungai tengah meluap karena mencairnya salju di musim pendingin dan menyebabkan arus sungai tersebut menjadi besar dari hari-hari biasanya. Tidak heran para pekerja diliburkan, tentu saja dengan alasan keselamatan.

"Apa kita harus mencarinya sekarang?" Sakura sedikit tak yakin dengan keputusan yang semula disepakatinya.

"Energi kami perlahan-lahan menipis. Jika kami sudah tidak dapat menggunakan wujud peri kami dan kembali menjadi wujud gembok kunci, ditemukannya permata pun akan percuma karena kami tak dapat mengirimkan energi kami pada istana." _Raven_ Uchiha memandang Hyuuga-nya seorang dengan sirat kepedihan yang seakan kian membludak karena seringnya ia pendam.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia ingin membantu, tapi di sisi lain ada rasa khawatir akan sesuatu yang bisa saja terjadi pada ia, Hinata, Sasuke … terlebih pada Naruto. Ia tak ingin kehilangan lagi orang yang ia sayangi. Ia sudah kenyang merasakan asam-garam tatkala ditinggalkan sang ibu setahun silam oleh gerogot penyakit dan sang ayah yang pergi ke negara seberang tanpa kunjung menampakkan batang hidung untuk kembali bersua.

Tapi, ia sadar, Sasuke dan Hinata harus kembali seperti sedia kala, bagaimanapun. Jika bukan ia dan Naruto, siapa lagi yang akan membantu mereka?

Maka dengan tekad yang dibulatkannya, Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Baiklah. Aku mengerti."

* * *

Pencarian berlangsung cukup lama, mereka tak mungkin mendekati sungai yang dalam kondisi tak kondusif laiknya kini sehingga pencarian dilakukan sebatas di area tepi sungai.

Mulai dari tepi hingga pelosok gunung telah mereka pijak teruntuk menemukan permata merah kecil yang Sasuke sebutkan

Beberapa jam dan hasil dari apa yang mereka lakukan nihil.

Malam mulai menjelang ketika Naruto pada akhirnya menyadari sesuatu berada di antara pergolakan air sungai yang meluap.

"Itu batunya!" Naruto berteriak memecah fokus tiga orang lainnya ketika ia berhasil menemukan seberkas cahaya minim kemerahan di dasar sungai. Tanpa pikir panjang, sang Uzumaki meloncat ke dalam sungai yang tengah meluap akibat mencairnya salju dan terbawa arus tepat ketika ia telah berhasil menggenggam batu permata tersebut.

"NARUTOOO!" Sakura sontak berteriak kencang ketika arus menyeret tubuh sang pemuda menuju air terjun besar di ujung sana. Haruno Sakura berlari meraih serabut kayu kemudian. Diikatnya serabut tersebut mengelilingi perutnya dan ia hubungkan pada batang pohon raksasa. Tanpa kenal gentar, gadis jamrud itu masuk ke dalam sungai yang arusnya deras dan berusaha meraih tangan sang pemuda bersurai pirang yang mulai timbul-tenggelam dimakan derasnya air sungai.

_Naruto, kumohon! _

_BRUSH!_

Tubuh Naruto semakin hilang ditelan arusnya sungai hingga sang kuntum Haruno mengharuskan diri untuk menahan arus dan berjalan ke tengah sungai di mana Naruto tengah bertarung dengan kejamnya situasi.

_TEP!_

Sakura berhasil meraih tangan Naruto, akan tetapi tubuhnya sendiri tak kuat menahan derasnya arus sungai. Syukurlah, Hinata dari tepian sungai mengulurkan tangannya dengan dibantu Sasuke yang menarik lengan Hinata dan menahan tubuhnya di batu sungai.

Keduanya berhasil selamat dan naik ke atas dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

* * *

Sasuke mengacungkan sebuah batu kecil namun menyala begitu menakjubkan yang diserahkan oleh Naruto. Diberikannya batu permata tersebut pada sang Hinata yang kemudian mendekatkan batu tersebut pada tubuhnya. Perlahan, batu tersebut seolah menyerap masuk ke dalam tubuh Hinata entah bagaimana. Lingkaran buih aneka warna mengelilingi siluet sang gadis, kemudian.

Sang gadis memekik ketika deret ingatan mengisi alam bawah sadarnya dan menghantarkannya pada kesembuhan dari amnesia yang ia alami. Tak lama, gadis itu terdiam dengan buih yang telah enyah.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan menunjukkan ekspresi bahagia pada belahan jiwa abadinya yang tercinta. Sang Uchiha.

"Aku s-sudah mengingat segalanya tentang cinta kita, Sasuke-_kun_."

Naruto dan Sakura bersorak riang. Sontak saja mereka menubruk sosok sang gadis gembok ajaib yang kini ikut bergembira dalam labirin tawa.

* * *

Malam itu, mereka berempat menghabiskan waktu semalaman untuk sebuah pesta perpisahan kecil yang mereka persiapkan dalam kurun waktu nan singkat. Ada banyak yang terjadi selama minggu-minggu yang lampau. Di mana Naruto sadar bahwa nyatanya sang belahan jiwa yang ia cari adalah Sakura, Sakura yang juga akhirnya untuk kali pertama jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda, Sasuke dengan rona berseri mendapati sang Hyuuga yang kini tak lagi canggung memberikan kehangatan lewat sikapnya dan Hinata sendiri yang kini dapat mengingat begitu banyak momen yang telah terlewatkan oleh ia beserta Sasuke-nya.

Pesta itu berlangsung menyenangkan meski bukan berskala besar dan mewah. Setidaknya pesta itu akan menjadi pesta persahabatan sekaligus cinta yang tak akan pernah mereka lupakan seumur hidup.

* * *

Esoknya, mereka berempat berkumpul di dekat air sungai yang tak lagi beringas. Empat pasang kaki menapak di antara tanah dengan salju yang memulai tersibak di beberapa bagian, menandakan bahwa musim salju akan segera berganti.

"T-terima kasih untuk hari-hari menyenangkan yang sudah kita lewati bersama selama ada di sini." Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya. Meski wajahnya tampak kelelahan karena wujud peri yang telah ia pakai selama bersama Sakura namun rona bahagia tidak bisa tidak disembunyikan oleh sang dara.

Sakura tersenyum, bulir air mata tak dapat lagi ia bendung, menjadikannya aliran air mata penuh haru yang indah. Hinata maju perlahan dan mendekap erat sahabat yang ia dapatkan di bumi. Sasuke dan Naruto demikian.

Seusainya, Sasuke dan Hinata mundur teratur dan membentangkan sayap mereka yang mengkilap terkena percikan air. Pasang peri itu melempar senyum, keduanya saling genggam tangan sembari memejamkan kelopak mata mereka masing-masing. Dari mulut keduanya meluncur kata-kata yang maknanya tak dapat Naruto dan Sakura pahami. Seperti mantra namun seperti senandung irama yang menentramkan pula.  
Tak lama, seberkas cahaya muncul dari langit. Seorang pemuda yang mengenakan baju zirah putih bersih perlahan temurun dari tangga yang seketika terbentuk. Pemuda itu menampakkan _emerald_-nya.

"Ternyata kalian ada di sini, wahai gembok kunci kahyangan," ujar sang pemuda datar. "Energi kalian terasa dari kahyangan karena kalian bersatu kembali dan kurasa ini sudah saatnya kalian bertandang pulang ke kahyangan."

Sasuke dan Hinata silih pandang, ksatria langit telah datang untuk menjemput keduanya pulang ke kediaman mereka sesungguhnya di kahyangan sana. Dengan diantar sebuah senyuman lembut dari Naruto dan Sakura, pasangan peri itu undur diri. Siluet mereka berjalan ke arah sang ksatria langit yang telah mengulurkan tangannya. Tatkala Sasuke dan Hinata membalas uluran tangan sang perewa tampan bertato _ai_ di dahi tersebut, ada lingkaran aurora yang mengitari ketiganya. Lama, aurora itu memancar cerah hingga akhirnya mengubah pasangan peri menjadi bentuk jelmaan mereka—gembok dan kunci.

Pemuda berbaju zirah menggenggam gembok dan kunci kahyangan di antara kedua tangannya. Usai menundukkan kepala pertanda salam pamit, ia segera kembali ke angkasa dalam sekejap mata.

Persahabatan yang begitu kuat membuat Sakura tak kuasa menghentikan air matanya yang terus-menerus berlinang tak berjeda hingga Naruto harus turun tangan dengan merangkul bahu sang gadis pujaan.

"Jangan menangis, Sakura-_chan_." Naruto mengecup dahi sang Haruno.

* * *

Sepeninggal Sasuke dan Hinata, sebulan setelahnya, Naruto dan Sakura melangsungkan pernikahan setelah beberapa hari sebelumnya pergi ke kampung halaman Naruto di desa Suna. Keduanya menjadi pasangan yang harmonis dalam berbagai macam arti. Ya, setidaknya meski pertengkaran mereka selalu sengit dan tak pernah absen, buktinya mereka tetap melanggengkan relasi di bawah ikatan pernikahan.

Naruto kemudian membuka cabang saham otomotif yang dikelola ayahnya di Konoha untuk ia urus sebagai seorang manajer. Sakura sendiri berhenti berjualan dengan alasan ia telah menemukan sebuah pekerjaan di mana ia bisa tetap berada di rumah sebagai seorang ibu rumah tangga. Menjadi seorang penulis novel fantasi yang didasarkan pada kejadian nyata yang belum lama ini ia alami dengan sang suami, tentu saja.

Jauh di atas sana, di kahyangan, tak kalah mesra dalam hal romantisme dengan pasangan di bumi, Sasuke dan Hinata bersama tanpa terpisahkan. Ratusan tahun berada di bumi pasca perang kahyangan membuat energi kehidupan dalam tubuh mereka perlahan sirna sehingga mereka tak akan bisa kembali mengubah wujud mereka kembali dalam bentuk peri. Oleh para dayang mereka lalu di tempatkan kembali di kotak kaca di meja ruang utama sang raja. Tempat mereka bersama dalam waktu lama sebelum ajal menjemput keduanya. Untuk cinta yang berhasil mereka pertaruhkan abadi … sebagai sepasang gembok kunci ….

_**Such as padlock and key that can not be separated**_

_**Such as padlock and key that will not match if they are not destined along**_

_**Such as padlock and key that will not be useful if you lose one of them**_

_**Padlock and key ... the right metaphor for the true love they are ...**_

**FIN**

* * *

_PLEK!_

"Jadi, mereka pada akhirnya bahagia meski hanya menjadi sepasang gembok dan kunci?" Seorang bocah bersurai hitam pendek dengan bola mata _lavender_ tersenyum pada sepasang manusia yang setengah duduk sembari bersandar di sisi kiri dan kanannya.

Sang wanita bersurai _indigo_ dengan buku bergambar di tangannya tersenyum lembut. "Iya, sayang. Karena dengan demikian cinta mereka akan abadi berdua. Lagipula, energi peri mereka tinggal sedikit. Itu artinya, usia mereka tak lama lagi."

"Dan bukankah sangat indah jika mereka mengakhiri hayat berdua sebagai sepasang gembok kunci yang ditempatkan dalam wadah kaca antik yang sama …?" Sang pemuda _raven_ berbalut piyama putih ikut berkomentar.

"Jika mereka mati akan bagaimana jadinya?" Sang anak kembali bertanya.

Ayah dan ibunya sontak saling pandang dan berujar bersamaan, "Gembok kunci tersebut akan hancur, namun jiwa keduanya akan abadi bersama. Bila mungkin, bisa saja mereka akan menjadi pasangan manusia di masa depan."

Sang bocah tersenyum puas mendengar penuturan ayah dan ibunya. Ia lantas menguap lebar dengan kelopak mata yang perlahan-lahan tertutup. "_Ng~_ … aku jadi mengantuk."

"Tidurlah, sayang." Sang ibu mengecup dahi sang anak dengan lembut sementara sang ayah menyelimutinya.

Usai meletakkan buku berjudul "Sepasang Gembok Kunci" karya Haruno Sakura di meja sisi ranjang, sang ibu mematikan lampu kamar dan menyalakan lampu tidur.

Ia lantas tersenyum malu-malu saat dilihatnya sang suami menyunggingkan senyuman dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Sang suami lantas mengecup bibir sang isteri dengan lembut dan didekapnya sang isteri menuju lelap tidur indahnya.

Sebelum menyusul sang isteri dan sang buah hati menuju alam mimpi, sang suami berbisik pada anggota keluarga yang telah terlelap di sisinya itu.

"_Have a nice dream _…."

**FIN**

* * *

**_Thanks for reading, all~_  
**

**Tertanda,**

**Coklat Abu**


End file.
